Dawn
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Ok so I added another chapter...This one will be the last one. I swear!
1. Dawn

Dawn

By: Vegeta's Mate

Chichi Slaughter House, Macha, Chizuko-chan, Majinbulgeta, lordofthepies, and Marih Dimitri, I gift you guys with a second part of Darkness. I love you!

I don't own it yadda, yadda, yadda...you guys know the drill!

Dawn

A shiver runs through me and I step out of the lake and turn to look around when I am pounced from behind.

I growl warningly and flip the offender off of my back and leap to my feet turning as I do so. Shock spears through me as I see who my attacker is.

It's Vegeta.

He smirks wickedly and I am increasingly aware of my nakedness, something that has never been an issue for me. My eyes dart around trying to locate my clothes when I notice that he is staring at my body with a look of lust and longing.

My heart rate skyrockets when I see his pink tongue slither out to wet his lips, belatedly I wonder what has captured his attention so throughly when I notice the direction his eyes are wandering.

I feel my cock twitch in answer to his amorous stare and watch in mortification as his eyes work their way back to mine, a self-satisfied smirk presenting itself on his face.

I feel a deep blush heating my cheeks.

"I will have you this night Kakarott, if I never have you again at least I will have this one night." I hear him say as he stares intently into my face.

He pounces on me, tackling me to the ground as his lips find and capture mine in a duel of tongues and lips. My mouth attacking his with the same ferocity. He pull back slowly, "You want this?"

At my nod he delves back in, devouring my mouth all the while drawing me further in to his embrace; moving and positioning me until he has me spread out beneath him moaning and panting in lust. I wrap my legs around his hips and draw him closer to feel our lengths rub together. We both enjoy a sexual tingle at the intimate contact.

"Vegeta?" I whisper as he fits himself into my welcoming warmth.

"Yes my love?" he whispers back drawing his hips back and driving himself in to the hilt.

A moan is my only answer as I raise my hips to his, feverish to have all of him with-in me. Our every stroke matches perfectly to draw the most pleasure.

"Vegeta."

I can not control myself any longer, I feel a tightening in my loins and I know that my release is not far away. Then he grasps my weeping cock and pumps it in time with his furious thrusts.

"Vegeta!" I scream as my orgasm rips through me, my seed covering his hand and stomach moments before his own crashes over him.

I see him bite down on his own tongue to keep the scream that has built up in his throat at bay.

He collapses against me when I hear him say my name, "Goku?"

Opening my eyes I see ChiChi beneath me tears of shame and hurt leaking from her eyes.

Shit.

I pull myself from her and step to the window and wonder if it was me or Vegeta that had that dream.

Ever since we fused I have been waking up in the middle of the night after mind blowing sexual dreams staring Vegeta and me. Tonight was the first time that I slept with ChiChi as a result of them though, I fear I will have to confront Vegeta with these dreams soon or risk losing my mind.

"Get out Goku. Go, you love him so much that you cry out his name while you are fucking me then go to him." she sobs, her tears flowing faster. "I can't hold you here anymore. He holds your heart so go to him, but don't ever come back here."

With a sigh I put on my clothes and IT to Capsule Corp, the sound of ChiChi's tears echoing in my ears.

"FINE HAVE THE FUCKING SHOWER ONNA!" I hear Vegeta scream and I can't help but smile.

He's been caught too.

I straighten my shoulders and flare my ki before taking off to the lake from my dream. I strip down and step into the lake, washing ChiChi's stench from my skin.

A feeling of deja vu overwhelms me and I step out of the lake and position myself to be pounced on from behind.

I smirk knowingly and a moment before he can land on me I spin around catching him against my chest.

"Hello there Vegeta, nice night to fuck wouldn't you say?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So was that a good enough ending to my little dream fics? I thought so.

I want to make clear that this fic is a gift to the following people:

The Chichi Slaughter House, Macha, Chizuko-chan, Majinbulgeta, lordofthepies, and Marih Dimitri, I gift you guys with a second part of Darkness. I love you!

END

Love ya!

Vegeta's Mate


	2. Daybreak

**Daybreak**

"Hello there Vegeta, nice night to fuck wouldn't you say?"

Surprise colors Vegeta's face; his eyes widening and his mouth going slack as I lower my head and capture his mouth in a blazeing kiss while holding him to my chest.

Vegeta pulls back, "What the hell-"

I delve back in for another kiss as I lower us both to the soft grass, pulling Vegeta atop me.

"I have been having dreams about this for so long, but they aren't truely_ my_dreams are they Vegeta? They're yours." leaning up I place another kiss on Vegeta's mouth. "Take what you want Vegeta, I will most definately enjoy it." I whisper against his lips.

Vegeta groans and grinds his erection into my hip, "I was planning to." he smirks and roughly rips his clothes off, desperate to feel my skin against his own.

I moan in delight at the feel of satin and steel as he presses his body to my own.

He runs biting kisses over my chest in an attempt, I think, to devour me. His hands seem to be everywhere at once; stroking and kneeding all the right places to keep me on the knife point of passion without sending me over the edge.

He knees his way between my thighs.

Leaning up he looks down into my eyes, "I have dreamed of this far longer than you can imagine," pressing against my opening he growls in pleasure. "more times than I care to count," pressing in I feel pain streak through me, "more times than you will ever know." inch by inch he sinks down into me until he is in to the hilt. "Mine" he whispers.

I wrap my legs around his hips uging him to move, I feel a sense of urgency now.

Vegeta pulls his hips back until he is almost completely out of my body before thrusting back in hard and fast tearing a gasp of both pain and pleasure from my throat.

He stills and slowly begins again, pulling back slowly then thrusting in hard and fast making me cry out in extacy, my nails digging into his back to try to hold off the flood that I can feel building up inside me.

"Fuck" I whisper and angle my hips up to his just as he thrusts in. "YES!" I cry, the new angle bringing a new wave of pleasure crashing over me. "More!" I yell digging my fingers into his hips in an attempt to force him to give me what I want.

He chuckles and slams in harder than ever, and his hips become a blur of motion as he is litterally fucking me into the soft packed earth.

'More' has become my mantra. Vegeta delivers everything I asked for and more as he rides me roughly his growls of pleasure intertwined with mine in the rose light of the newly awakened day.

I feel my body lock up as my vision goes white. I hear a defening roar and then bliss as Vegeta's body thuds atop my own.

"I was right Vegeta, it was a nice night for a fuck." I grin and fall asleep against his already dozing form.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END! I am done.

YAY ME!

Let me know what you think!

Love ya!

Vegeta's Mate


End file.
